Holiday Disaster!
by Mitsuo Miharu
Summary: Entah ini kesialan atau takdir, sekelompok siswa dari Tokyo berlibur ke kota Karakura yang sedang terkena virus zombie. Liburan yang dipikir akan menyenangkan malah menjadi petaka. "Sepertinya kau terkena sindrom 'Tsundere'" / "Diamlah pasangan yang suka memojokkan orang!"/ Holiday Disaster! Mind to RnR?


Baru-baru ini tersebar virus di sebuah kota seperti Karakura. Tepat nya di Jepang. Ya, negara yang canggih, dipenuhi dengan penemuan-penemuan aneh dan unik. Tetapi hari ini, hari Senin. Terjadi bencana di kota itu, seorang ilmuwan yang sedang berusaha menemukan sebuah pengetahuan baru untuk umat manusia malah menyebarkan virus yang membuat manusia menjadi mayat hidup tak bernyawa, tanpa otak.

Entah ini takdir atau kesialan sekelompok siswa dari kota besar seperti Tokyo datang untuk berlibur disaat keadaan kota Karakura sedang kacau.

* * *

Desclaimer : Bleach milik om Tite Kubo

Warn : EYD tidak beraturan, Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Alur kecepatan(maybe). Bahasa tidak baku nyempil dikit-dikit. Dan beberapa keanehan lainnya(?)

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.

Rate : T+ maybe.

Holiday Disaster!

.

.

Chapter I

.

.

* * *

"La La La~ Kita pergi berlibur bersama-sama~ La La La~" Senandung seorang gadis yang sedang menyeduh teh terdengar di karavan yang sedang berjalan menuju Karakura. Untuk berlibur tentunya.

Dia pun segera mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela dan menikmati semilir angin dari luar.

"Grimmjow-kun! Apakah masih lama kita sampai?" Tanya—tidak, teriak nya kepada si penyupir, yaitu teman nya si Grimmjow Jaergarjaquez.

"Mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi, Orihime" Jawab Grimmjow dari depan sambil tetap mengemudikan karavan mereka ke arah tujuan.

Mendengar agak lama lagi mereka sampai, Orihime memilih memasang earphone dan menghidupkan musik. Sambil browsingan internet mengecek fb nya. Dia melihat ada post yang membuat nya tertarik muncul di beranda nya.

"CARA BERTAHAN HIDUP DIANTARA ZOMBIE"

"Haha lucu sekali, masih ada saja yang percaya tokoh fiksi itu benar-benar nyata!" Tawa nya saat membaca judul post itu.

BRUK

Orihime tersentak kaget karena karavan mereka berhenti mendadak. Ichigo menghampiri Orihime dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Daijoubu, Orihime? Apa ada yang terbentur?" Tanya Ichigo berulang kali kepada gadis bersurai sama seperti dirinya itu.

"Ah, daijoubu Ichigo-kun. Aku hanya terkejut saja" Jawab Orihime kemudian berdiri dibantu oleh Ichigo.

"O—oi, lihat kota ini! Seperti habis terkena bencana!" Seru Grimmjow menghampiri teman-teman nya dengan panik. Setelah melihat keadaan diluar mereka.

Mereka pun tersentak kaget, melihat keadaan luar. Mobil berhamburan, bertabrakan seperti sudah terjadi kecelakaan massal disini. Dan juga, ew.. apakah itu mayat?

Orihime serasa ingin muntah melihat seonggok mayat tergeletak diantara jalan sepi itu, kepala nya berdarah melihatkan otak yang tinggal setengah. Juga ada mayat lainnya yang rupa nya tidak seperti manusia biasa. Mengerikan.

"Orihime? Daijoubu? Kau terlihat pucat sekali" Tanya Rukia kepada Orihime, mengkhawatirkan sahabat nya itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Rukia-chan" Orihime berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran yang ada di sahabat nya itu.

"M—manusia. Manusia!"

"Berhati-hatilah!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang mereka. Lalu orang itu menembakkan peluru dari pistol yang dibawanya tersebut.

DOR!

"Yeah, headshoot!" Teriak gembira dari sosok yang menembakkan peluru kepada makhluk abnormal yang dilihat mereka tadi.

"A—aa." Mereka tidak bisa mengungkapkan sepotong kata pun, hanya mulut mereka menganga.

"Ah, maaf kan aku. Tapi apa keperluan kalian disini? Apakah kalian tidak tahu kalau kota ini sedang terserang virus yang membahayakan?"

Salah satu diantara merekapun memberanikan membuka mulut, Ichigo.

"K-kami tidak tahu bahwa kota ini keadaannya sedang begini! K-kami hanya ingin berlibur" Jawab Ichigo tergagap.

Gadis yang menyelamatkan mereka tadi hanya mengganguk saja, dan menceritakan kronologi yang sedang terjadi di kota ini. Sungguh tidak menyangka liburan yang dipikiran mereka akan menyenangkan. Ya, seperti memancing, berenang, mendirikan tenda, dan menghidupkan api unggun itu digantikan denggan liburan yang mengancam nyawa ini

Seorang pemuda menampakkan dirinya kehadapan mereka, lalu memanggil nama salah satu diantara mereka.

"Neliel" Panggil pemuda yang baru saja menampakkan dirinya ini.

Gadis yang merasa namanya di panggil pun menolehkan kepalanya "Yo, Ulquiorra. Bagaimana?" Tanya gadis bernama Nelliel itu kepada pemuda bernama Ulquiorra.

"Ada 2 tadi disana. Tapi sudah kubunuh."

"Disini juga ada 1."

Ulquiorra melirik kearah rombongan yang-rencananya-ingin-liburan-tapi-tidak-jadi ini dengan tatapan heran "Kenapa ada segrombolan anak-anak ini disaat seperti ini? Apakah kalian tidak tahu bahwa disini keadaan sedang dalam bahaya?" Tanya Ulquiorra datar kepada mereka.

"Ah, nanti saja itu kau tanyakan kepada mereka. Hei, bolehkah kami meminta sesuatu?" Ujar Nelliel kepada Ulquiorra lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada rombongan Orihime ini.

'Kami?' rutuk Ulquiorra dalam hati.

Grimmjow sedari tadi melonggo melihat Nelliel, terpesona mungkin. Akhirnya ditegur oleh si objek perhatian. Cinta pada pandang pertama, huh?

"Apa yang kau lihat, bocah berkepala biru?" Tegur Nelliel kepada Grimmjow.

"A-aku tidak melihatmu. Jangan salah sangka ya! Aku melihat pohon yang ada di belakang mu!" Ucap Grimmjow mengelak sambil rona merah terlihat samar-samar di wajah nya.

"Oh, waw. Sepertinya Grimmjow terkena sindrom yang bernama 'Tsundere' " Ichigo berbicara datar membuat ekspresi jijik kepada Grimmjow.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton anime shojo, Grimmjow." Rukia tambah memojokkan Grimmjow.

"Berisik kalian berdua!" Grimmjow berteriak.

Ulquiorra yang dari pertama jijik liat Grimmjow, membuat garis meter ke'jijikan'nya

terhadap Grimmjow bertambah.

Nelliel pun memulai lagi omongan yang sempat tertunda lantaran ilfeel dengan Grimmjow "Ngomong-ngomong soal tadi, hehe. Kami boleh menumpang di karavan kalian?" Neliel meminta.

"Hah? Maaf saja kami akan segera pergi dari kota mengerikan ini." Tolak Grimmjow mentah-mentah

Neliel mengernyitkan dahi nya "Pergi kata mu? Percuma saja. Para makhluk abnormal itu sudah mengepung kota ini. Mungkin hanya kita yang masih waras di kota ini."

"E-eh? Masa sih? J-jadi gimana dong." Ucap Orihime hampir menangis. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Ulquiorra membuka mulutnya setelah lama menyimak dengan diam "Tenanglah, kita akan berusaha pelan-pelan keluar dari kota ini. Kita akan bertahan hidup sementara di situasi seperti ini."

"Kami juga membawa beberapa senjata. Untuk berjaga-jaga." Neliel menambahkan. Sambil menunjuk ransel yang berada di punggung nya dan Ulquiorra.

Mereka pun menyetujui, setelah Neliel memasukkan senjata-senjata yang dibawanya bersama Ulquiorra. Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra melihat ada satu Zombie berjalan kearah mereka. Ulquiorra pun mengeluarkan pistol yang dibawa nya. Dia membidik, untuk memastikan sasarannya tepat atau tidak ternyata dia melihat ada segrombolan zombie menyusul di belakang zombie yang pertama tadi. Ulquiorra memilih tidak menembak, dia tidak mungkin menembaki satu-satu zombie tersebut.

Memancing zombie terlalu banyak adalah tidakan bodoh, sama saja mengumpankan diri ke singa. Tanpa pikir banyak lagi Ulquiorra pun berseru kepada mereka yang sedang berada di karavan untuk menjalankannya.

"Bocah biru! Ayo, cepat jalankan karavan ini! Para zombie akan mengepung kita!" Seru Ulquiorra.

"A-ah, baiklah." Ucap Grimmjow panik tanpa memperdulikan ejekan yang dilontarkan Ulquiorra tadi.

Grimmjow segera tancap gas tidak tau arah mana, yang penting selamat!

Tiba-tiba ada zombie melintas. Grimmjow menambahkan kecepatannya, dan yah dia hampir saja muntah melihat ada organ menempel di kaca depankaravannya, dan ada beberapa bercak darah mengotori.

* * *

"Bocah biru, berhenti dulu sampai sini. Sepertinya disini tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka."

Ulquiorra menyuruh Grimmjow untuk berhenti sesaat. Grimmjow pun menyanggupi karena sepertinya disini adalah daerah aman.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk bermalam disini, di hutan yang agak jauh dari kota. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, dan Ichigo mendirikan tenda, karena tidak mungkin mereka berenam bersempit-sempitan dalam karavan itu. Rukia menghidupkan api unggun. Kata Neliel Zombie takut akan api.

"Kita belum berkenalan ya hehehe" Ucap Neliel memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka berenam yang sedang mengelilingi api unggun seperti sedang berkemah(emang lagi kemah kan -.-).

"Tadi kan ada zombie." Jawab Rukia.

Neliel mengawali "Aku Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, 17 tahun."

"Nama mu susah sekali." Cerca Grimmjow yang disambut deathglare oleh Neliel.

"Apa masalahmu?!" Seru Neliel masih menatap sinis.

"Soalnya nanti aku salah menyebut nama mu saat kita menikah." Ucap Grimmjow blak-blakan. Oh, lihat ada merah-merah di muka Neliel. Ingat, bukan darah ya.

"Oh, sepertinya sekarang Grimmjow menjadi seorang penggombal." Ichigo membuat ekspresi jijik lagi, sama seperti scene yang baru-barusan.

"Kau terlalu banyak melihat fanspage-fanspage alay di facebook, Grimmjow." Rukia ikut-ikutan.

"Diamlah, pasangan yang suka memojokkan orang!" Seru Grimmjow kesal.

"Lupakan lah! Cuma bercanda." Ucap Grimmjow lagi mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, 16 tahun." Ichigo yang berada di samping kanan Neliel tiba-tiba bersuara. Seakan melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Rukia Kuchiki, sama kayak Ichigo." Rukia melanjutkan.

"Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez, 16"

"Haaah! Namamu juga susah untuk diucapkan! Kau juga lebih muda dariku, nggak sopan tahu!" Neliel menunjuk-nunjuk Grimmjow. Yang ditunjuk-tunjuk hanya mendengus.

"Umm.., Orihime Inoue. Umurku 16 tahun." Ucap Orihime pelan.

Orihime curi-curi pandang ke Ulquiorra, eh? Bukan, bukan seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Orihime Cuma mengisyaratkan agar Ulquiorra melanjutkan.

"Kalian tidak perlu tau." Ujar Ulquiorra seraya memejamkan matanya sambil mengelap pistol.

Hening sesaat.

Kemudian berbagai protes pun muncul.

"Kau kira kau agen CIA?!" Protes Grimmjow.

"Jangan-jangan kau zombie yang tidak ingin identitas nya ketahuan?!" Susul Ichigo.

Ulquiorra mendengus "Huh."

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, 18 tahun." Akhirnya dia membuka identitas.

"Wah, kau yang paling tua." Ucap Grimmjow.

"Diam bocah biru, kau yang paling cerewet dan berisik."

"Iya, benar sekali!" Neliel menyetujui.

"Wah, Ulquiorra-san 18 tahun ya." Kata Orihime tiba-tiba.

"Ya. Panggil Ulquiorra saja tak apa, nona" Jawab Ulquiorra menoleh ke Orihime yang berada disamping nya.

"Eh, i-iya."

Rukia pun beranjak dari tempat duduk nya kemudian memasuki karavan, lalu berkata "Kalian mau membantu atau tidak?"

Mereka mengernyitkan dahi, kecuali Rukia.

"Memasak." Rukia menjelaskan.

"Oh." Jawab Neliel dan Orihime pendek lalu menyusul Rukia masuk.

Para lelaki pun menunggu, Ichigo membuka handphone nya. "Oi, lelaki berkulit pucat." Ucap Ichigo bermaksud memanggil Ulquiorra.

"Tidak sopan." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Hooh jadi kau merasa bahwa dirimu pucat." Kata Ichigo main-main.

Diam adalah emas. Ulquiorra memilih diam.

"Tidak ada sinyal ya disini?" Tanya Ichigo tidak main-main.

"Ada. Tetapi semenjak kacau jarang."

"Mungkin gara-gara petugas operator nya jadi zombie." Celetuk Grimmjow yang sambil main psp.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu 20 menit itu hanya dalam keheningan, Cuma terdengar teriak 'YES! Ayo sedikit lagi!' atau 'AAAH! Siaaal!' dari mulut Grimmjow dan suara dari dalam karavan seperti "Kyaa" dan semacamnya. Sementara itu Ichigo melihat foto-foto yang ada di gallery handphone nya, dan Ulquiorra beristirahat sejenak dengan berbaring menghadap sungai dan memejamkan iris emerald nya.

Para perempuan yang sedari tadi entah bikin apa akhirnya keluar juga, terlihat Neliel membawa panci dengan uap yang mengepul. Sedangkan Orihime dan Rukia membawa peralatan makan.

Wangi masakan menyeruak masuk ke hidung Grimmjow, dia berkomentar "Apa itu? Sepertinya enak!"

"Sup." sahut Orihime.

"Kok sup?!" Protes Grimmjow dan Ichigo.

"Diamlah, dan jangan membantah. Kalau kau mau yang lain cari saja di tengah-tengah kota! Bisakah kalian tenang seperti Ulquiorra?!" Ucap Neliel membalas protesan Grimmjow.

"Kau gila, itu sama saja aku bilang selamat tinggal ke dunia ini."

Ulquiorra belum bangkit dari istirahat sejenaknya. Orihime pun berinisiatif untuk membangunkan Ulquiorra dengan mengguncangkan pemuda tersebut.

"Ulquiorra-san, bangunlah." Kata Orihime lembut seraya membangunkan.

"Hn." Ulquiorra pun beranjak dan menerima mangkuk berisi sup yang diserahi Orihime kepadanya.

Srek Srek

Tiba-tiba ada suara daun yang diinjak tertangkap oleh telinga mereka. Dengan sikap was was Ulquiorra mengambil pistol yang berada disampingnya.

DOR!

Padahal Ulquiorra belum menembakkan. Tetapi ada suara lain yang bukan berasal dari pistol nya.

Oh, itu Neliel ternyata. Membuat suasana canggung.

"Santai saja." Ucap Neliel mencoba mencairkan suasana. Dengan ekspresi 'masa bodo ah' mereka melanjutkan makan malam yang sempat tertunda.

Rombongan itu pun memasuki tenda untuk beristirahat, berharap agar besok dapat keluar dari kekacauan ini.

"T—tapi bagaimana nanti jika ada zombie diam diam datang?" Ucap Orihime ragu.

"Aku akan berjaga." Kata Ulquiorra kemudian.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Ulquiorra?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ya." Jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Ulquiorra duduk diatas karavan untuk mengawasi.

Pagi pun datang. Ulquiorra masih terjaga dan masih berada di tempat nya semalam sambil bermain psp yang dia pinjam dari Grimmjow.

"Oi, kau. Emo." Panggil Grimmjow mendekat ke Ulquiorra.

"Jangan panggil dengan sebutan suram itu." Ulquiorra tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari psp.

"Kau juga memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Bocah biru' " Grimmjow mendengus.

"Itu memang cocok dengan mu. Bocah biru."

"Emo juga cocok denganmu! Kau itu benar-benar seperti penganut emo! Rambut hitam dan kulitmu pucat! Serta kuku mu di cat berwarna hitam!" Sergah Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra tak memperdulikan ocehan Grimmjow "Ah, ini." Dia menyerahkan psp Grimmjow dan berjalan ke arah tenda.

Grimmjow berpikir untuk jalan-jalan pagi. Dia pun masuk ke karavan dan melihat-lihat senjata apa saja yang di bawa Neliel dan Ulquiorra. Dia memutuskan untuk membawa shootgun. Tetapi berpikir dua kali bahwa dia akan dimarahi Nel dan Ulquiorra yang baru dia kenal kemarin dia memutuskan membawa tongkat baseball.

"Hanya sekedar untuk jalan-jalan. Tidak apa-apa kan." Gumam Grimmjow sambil mengayun-ayunkan tongkat yang dia bawa. Grimmjow semakin memasuki kawasan hutan, dia memanjat pohon yang seperti nya pohon apel. Dia memetik dua buah sambil bersandar di dahan-dahan yang menurut nya kuat untuk menopang dirinya.

Setelah selesai dia membuang bekas apel yang dia makan tadi kebawah.

"Uk!"

"Hee? Apa itu?" Grimmjow mendongkak kebawah.

Terlihat dipandangan Grimmjow, seekor monyet berusaha memanjat pohon yang dia duduki sekarang. Grimmjow kalang kabut segera dia tanpa pikir meloncat kebawah.

"Sial. Itu tadi menyakitkan!" Umpat Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sekilas melihat monyet itu, mata berwarna merah dan air liur menetes dari mulut monyet tersebut.

"Gyaa! Gyaa!" Teriak monyet itu dengan histeris. Monyet itu mengejar-ngejar dan mencakar-cakar Grimmjow.

"Monyet gila?" Grimmjow tak yakin. Grimmjow berusaha memukulkan tongkat yang dia bawa ke arah monyet yang mengejar nya tadi.

BUK!

Lelaki berambut biru muda itu terus memukulkan tongkat hingga makhluk mungil yang dipukul nya tadi tidak bergerak lagi. Di lihat nya sedikit, ternyata darah sudah tercecer kemana-mana. Tatapan mata Grimmjow kosong.

"A—apa? Apa aku sudah membunuh makhluk itu?" Dia tersenyum sedikit.

"Aku sungguh keren!" Puji dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Grimmjow pun kembali ke tempat mereka berkemah semalam. Tercium wangi masakan tak jauh dari tempat nya berdiri.

"Astaga! Grimmjow apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!" Orihime terkejut dengan penampilan Grimmjow yang dilengkapi dengan.. bercak darah..

"Tadi ada monyet gila. Dia mengejar-ngejar dan mencakar ku. Jadi ya begitulah." Grimmjow menjawab dengan santai dan duduk di sebelah Rukia.

Neliel bertanya tiba-tiba "Bagaimana ciri-ciri nya?"

"Mata nya berwarna merah, dan terlihat seperti rabies."

Gadis berambut hijau itu membulatkan mulut nya "I-itu, ternyata hewan-hewan juga terkena dampaknya."

Semua yang ada disitu heran, kecuali Ulquiorra dan Neliel tentunya.

"M-maksudnya?" Orihime menanyakan keheranan mereka.

"Maksudnya, hewan juga menjadi zombie." Ulquiorra menjawab.

"Jadi kita perlu tambah berwaspada." Pemuda beriris emerald itu menambahkan.

Mereka pun sarapan sambil duduk melingkar seperti semalam. Terlihat mereka sedang berdiskusi.

"Jadi rencana kita siang ini, kita akan pergi ke tengah kota—" Ulquiorra mengawali, tetapi dipotong oleh Ichigo.

"Tengah kota?!" Ichigo berteriak.

"Diam dan dengarkan, jeruk bodoh." Neliel berkata sinis yang hasilnya membuat Ichigo terdiam.

Ulquiorra melanjutkan "Uhm, lalu kita ke supermarket atau semacam nya. Kita akan mengambil beberapa perlengkapan atau bahan makanan." Dia mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Kita akan berjalan. Dan tidak memakai kendaraan." Gadis berambut hijau bersuara.

Keempat orang yang umurnya berada dibawah Ulquiorra dan Neliel terkejut mendengarnya.

"Yang benar saja?!" Rukia mengangkat suara.

Gadis berambut hijau tosca juga mengangkat suaranya "Kau lihat bahan makanan kalian—ehm, maksudnya kita menipis kan?"

Rukia menggangukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Sekitar setengah jam lagi kita akan beraksi." Neliel menyudahi lalu pergi ke arah sungai. Ulquiorra acuh tak acuh juga segera masuk ke dalam tenda.

Tersisalah mereka berempat, mau tak mau mereka menyetejui dalam hati. Soalnya Neliel dan Ulquiorra sudah pergi.

Angin kencang menerpa daerah itu. Orihime kewalahan mengatasi poni nya yang tak kunjung rapi. Gadis berambut jingga itu pun teringat bahwa dia sedang tak memakai jepit heksagonalnya. Dia berlalari ke arah tenda, ternyata dia malah salah tenda.

Sret

Orihime menyibakkan pintu(?) tenda.

Terlihat pemuda beriris emerald bertelanjang dada sedang menempelkan sesuatu di lengan atas nya.

Dilengkapi dengan wajah yang memanas Orihime berkata "A-ah, ano—aku salah tenda. M-maaf!" Orihime malu, sungguh.

Orihime dengan susah payah menelan ludah. Takut-takut kalau Ulquiorra Schiffer tiba-tiba mengamuk dan berkata 'Wanita genit!' kepada Orihime.

Ulquiorra segera menggenakan kaos oblong nya "Tidak apa-apa. Ada keperluan apa." Ulquiorra berkata datar tanpa tanda tanya.

'Iih, dibilangin salah tenda!' Orihime menggerutu dalam hati. Tapi Orihime teringat akan kegiatan yang dilakukan Ulquiorra tadi.

"Ano, Ulquiorra-san—"

"Ulquiorra saja tak apa." Pemuda berambut kelam itu memotong.

"Ulquiorra, apakah terluka?" Gadis beriris abu-abu melanjutkan.

"Ya, Cuma tergores ranting saja."

Orihime pun menggangukkan kepalanya "O-oh, baiklah. Maaf aku tadi mau mengambil jepit rambut. Tetapi salah tenda." Dia menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Orihime ingin mengeluarkan kepalanya dari tenda tetapi ditahan oleh satu tangan yang menggengam.

"Itu,O—lupakan." Ulquiorra perlahan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Permisi." Gadis itu segera pamit dan pindah ke tenda sebelah.

Orihime pun segera mengambil jepit nya yang tertingal di tenda. Dan segera keluar sambil tetap memasangkan jepit ke poninya. Dia tidak memiliki kegiatan yang ingin dilakukan hinnga gadis itu memilih untuk duduk di tepi sungai. Terlihat Grimmjow dan Ichigo sedang beradu mulut. Entah apa yang mereka debatkan.

Iris abu-abu itu melihat sekeliling, dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa gadis midget beriris violet sedang berada di sekitar. Yang dia temukan hanya gadis berambut hijau tosca sedang menghampirinya.

"Hei, Orihime-chan." Neliel mengambil tempat disebelah Orihime.

"Umm, hallo Neliel-chan." Orihime membalas sambil tersenyum.

Neliel memperhatikan rambut Orihime dari ujung ke ujung.

"Rambut yang indah, Orihime-chan!" Dia memuji.

"Benarkah? Neliel-chan juga mempunyai rambut yang bagus." Gadis itu memuji balik.

Mereka terdiam sambil menatap sungai dihadapan mereka. Orihime menanyakan sesuatu kepada Neliel.

"Nel-chan, apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Nel-chan dan Ulquiorra berteman?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan polos.

Neliel menjawab singkat "Kami bersepupu."

"Hmm, begitu. Bagaimana Nel-chan Ulquiorra bisa selamat?" Gadis setinggi 157 cm itu bertanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya sehari sebelum hari itu, aku dan Ulquiorra ingin pergi ke Tokyo. Aku pindah sekolah dan Ulquiorra berkuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Tetapi tiba-tiba ayahku memberikan kunci dan menyuruh agar membawa barang-barang yang ingin kami bawa dan segera menuruh pergi ke ruang rahasia keluarga. Dan dia juga berpesan agar membawa senjata seperlunya."

Neliel menjelaskan panjang, dan Orihime masih setia menyimak.

"Tahu-tahu diluar keadaan sudah kacau, dan orang-orang sudah menjadi zombie. Hingga akhirnya kalian datang." Neliel menghela nafas.

Orihime hanya tertegun hingga tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat berbicara.

"Nel, ayo." Ulquiorra keluar dari tenda berbarengan dengan Rukia yang tiba-tiba baru datang. Entah darimana.

"Baiklah." Neliel beranjak dari duduknya.

Gadis itu menghampiri Rukia yang baru datang dan dua makhluk yang sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Sedangkan Ulquiorra memberitahu Orihime.

Ulquiorra masuk ke karavan dan melemparkan tasnya.

"Bawa satu saja." Ulquiorra menyuruh.

Mereka pun segera memilih-milih, setelah siap pun Neliel beseru "Ayo!"

Rombongan itu pun segera berangkat mengekori Ulquiorra dan Neliel.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Yeey, akhirnya chap 1 selesai! My second UlquiHime, hoho. Jika ada kesalahan kata dan typo mohon dimaafkan. Jika berminat silahkan di review. Sekian dari saya ty, tk, ag._

_*ty : thank you_

_*tk : terimakasih_

_*ag : arigatou gozaimasu_

_#halahgapenting_

_Bye-bye, sampai jumpa di lain tempat~!_


End file.
